lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Greenguard
Image:Kingdom_of_Greenguard.png|370px|thumb|The Kingdom and it's province (The map is interactive) rect 297 330 458 418 Doomwood rect 526 156 732 354 Sandsea rect 411 91 528 300 Maguswood rect 27 144 264 266 Braughlmurk rect 56 270 192 348 Fairglade rect 191 209 293 372 Greenguard rect 292 226 417 329 Oaklore rect 214 45 446 144 Elemental Foothils desc none The Kingdom of Greenguard, formerly Kingdom of Bladehaven is Battleonia's most well known and influential nation. Greenguard is currently ruled by the benevolent King Alteon. The kingdom of Greenguard stretch all the way across the continent with many exotic locations. History Little is known of how the kingdom was founded except for the fact that it was eventually ruled by the royal line Slugwrath, and sometime by Drageth Slugwrath. Back when Swordhaven was called Bladehaven, it was ruled by King Timascus. One king, King Slugwrath, whom was a power hungry tyrant held Lore (or at least the kingdom) in a "dark age". Eventually , the then-knight King Alteon led a rebellion against Slugwrath. It took a lot of times and the lives of many but eventually Slugwrath was slain and Alteon became king of the land. Though the disposed prince Drakath Slugwrath survived and set out on his quest to reclaim his throne. Government Like real-life kingdom, Greenguard has it's own monarch that has absolute power over all the denizens of the kingdom. As of now there is no evidence suggest that nobles exist except for "Baron" Au'Mydas. Towns in the kingdom are led by mayors, whom were selected democratically by the inhabitants. Taxes are collected regularly by the Royal Treasurer Under Alteon's rule, Greenguard is quite peaceful with it's citizens living their life happily. Though with numerous villains running amok and the rise of The Rose, things has begun to change. Military Before the fateful battle against Xan and his army of fire mosnters, Greenguard has an army around 500000 soldiers, though the battle left the kingdom's military largely compromised with conflicts in it are fought by Adventurers. Many new weapons such as the undead cannon or the fabled Nitroglycerin Catapult was developed. After 5 years since the battle with Wargoth, The Rose has became the kingdom's police force and military along with the remaining knights. Places Greenguard Greenguard is the heart of the kingdom and the Human race in many ways. The capitol of the kingdom, Swordhaven is located here along with the ruler of the fairy court, rulers of all fairy. Recently, the region has also become The Rose's seat of power with conflict against the fairies rising. Oaklore The region of Oaklore is a vast forestland, it is here that the fabled Pactagonal Knight made their home at Oaklore Keep. Being the closest to the action-filled town of Falconreach, Oaklore is one of their greatest allies in the years to come. The regions also hold various other races such as Gorillaphant, VurrMan and even the Sneevils kingdom. Maguswood Maguswood is the home of many magic and wildlife, making it one of the best places for new Adventurer to gain gold and experience. While the forest itself are usually very peaceful, the nearby town/city of Falconreach is definitely not. A large garrison of Rose has recently moved here to end magic in the region which put them at odds with the people of Falconreach. Elemental Foothills The Foothills is a mountainous area that has an affinity with the elements making it the home of many elemental tribes and creatures. Beside limited interactions with the town of Lymcrest in Maguswood, no other human settlement is found here beside for mages. Xan's fortress and what's left of Warlic's tent is locate here. The Sandsea One of the newest addition to the kingdom, the Sandsea was ruled by the tyrant Sek-Duat XV until he was overthrown by The Rose and the rebels. While not officially part of Greenguard, it is under the kingdom's protection. The Sandsea's two largest towns are Duat - the Human capital of the region - and Atrea - the city of the Atealan which is under siege by the Rose. Doomwood Probably the most hostile "territory" of the kingdom, Doomwood is the home to various undead, necromancers, dark arts and so on. The two remaining towns in Doomwood are Moonridge and Amityvale. The region is being contested between the Vampire, led by Safiria, the Werewolf, led by Lord Frydae XIII, and the Human (backed by The Rose and the DragonLord Order - though it is unknown if the latter is still active). Braughlmurk Braughlmurk, formerly the stronghold of the Paladin Order, it was engulf in a great war between the Paladins and the Necromancers poisoning the lands and waters of the region. Currently, nature is slowly returning to the lost land and the order is slowly - but steady - reclaiming their former home. Fairglade Fairglade is the most mysterious of the regions - being left largely unexplored. It is a beautiful land abundant with magic with forests, glades and mirror clear lakes at every corner. It is the home of the Priestess Elysia, Lady Celestia, and a large population of dragons. Category:Kingdoms